


真亦假，假亦真

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	真亦假，假亦真

刑侦小脑洞 剧情为主 

专业逻辑方面有处理不好的地方球轻拍

“师父！我拿到啦！”俊朗阳光的少年在悬崖峭壁的缝隙间，手里紧紧攥着一束灵花兴奋的呼喊道。

一身银袍的青年俯瞰着挑眉笑了笑。

忽然少年脚底打滑眼看就要跌落，青年脸色一变急忙施展功法拉了他上来，微微责怪着，“怎么总是这般不小心？”

少年嘿嘿一笑，也不管手臂上刺痛的几处擦伤，只献宝般把灵花递过去，“有了它，咱们定能打的那帮狗东西落花流水！哎呦！”

青年撩开少年袖子，轻弹他额头“回我那里，先给你上药再说。”

“遵命！嘿嘿师父你看这花又美又仙，多像你....”少年脸色微红急忙跟上青年的脚步。

过了些时日，青年唤少年交给他一个很难的任务，“我还有其他事，这次无法一起了，你且小心，我在这里等你回来。”

少年眉头紧蹙，但长时间相处下来，深知眼前人的性格，也没再多恳求，只是走的时候一步三回头看了又看，心里总觉得有点不安。

等到少年捧着一大堆战利品狂奔回来的时候，却从小厮那里得知师父不见了踪影。他踉踉跄跄的跑到那人的屋子，留下的只有他飞散之前的残影。

少年伸手去抓，最后一抹笑容便也消失在这世间，他颤抖的跪倒在地上，眼泪大颗大颗的滚落而出，“不要！师父你回来！”

“不要！不要！”纪棠从梦中惊醒。凌晨4:30，他烦躁的甩了甩头。

师父是他在最近一款爆红的奇幻探险网游里面，做师徒任务时被系统随机分配相识的。这款游戏因对玩家进行人脸识别生成角色而一时引发了高度的关注。本想打发闲暇时间的纪棠怎么也没想到，他居然对游戏里的师父动了真情，刚刚的梦境就是最后一次见面.....

滑开电脑屏幕，熟悉的画面映入眼帘，他摸了摸那个已经灰了很久的‘Mr_F'游戏id，重重叹了一口气。

这时手机铃声急促的响起，“老纪快过来，还是那个挖心案，第4个死者出现了！”

【我知道我的嘴边扬起了一抹微笑。无论如何，每当生活里出现了一点新的东西，可以是一样玩具，可以是一个从未去过的城市，也可以是一间马上就要开张的咖啡店，我都会像童年时那样由衷地开心很久，那种欣喜其实是很有用的，似乎需要动用心脏输送血液的能量，尽管我知道随之而来的永远只能是厌倦。 —— 笛安】

赶到现场的时候，已经有几个刑侦同事在勘察了。纪棠走到尸体旁边，蹲下身看着胸口那个洞，希望这次能找出些不同之处。

“死者男，30岁，死亡时间初步判定在昨晚的12点左右，死亡原因...”秦伸拿起旁边玻璃罐里用福尔马林泡着的心脏，“依旧是昏迷状态中被挖心，具体原因我回局里还会再做检测。”

纪棠点点头，拈起尸体手中的花，这次那人留下的是一支黑色曼陀罗，花枝上的卡片用花体打印着‘不可预知的黑暗和颠沛流离的爱’。

警局办公室里，

小群怨声载道的拍了拍桌子，“卧槽这到底是哪位杀人犯大哥，还让不让我们活了！我要睡觉！”

“是啊别提了，我女朋友都快把我踹了，注孤生哭哭。”小王在一旁撇撇嘴。

纪棠走进来敲了敲白板，“好了好了，咱们还是看看有什么突破线索吧。”

他把现场拍摄的照片一一贴了出来，和大家共同理了理案情却依旧毫无头绪。

“咱们太难了，这真的是我办过最变态的一个案子。”小刘摇摇头，“一看这凶手，就是个难搞的主儿，你瞧瞧留下的那些花。”

小群附和道，“是啊！按死亡的时间顺序是白色山茶花、麦杆菊、紫色风信子、黑色曼陀罗...好像以前老师讲过的那种，嗯怎么说，就因爱生恨的。”

纪棠正思索着，秦伸推门进来，“都和以前一样，不过这次花瓣有点残缺，且花枝上提取到了一点意外的成分，经检测是杜松子酒。”

接过秦伸的鉴定报告翻了翻，纪棠眼前一亮，“这么说凶手很有可能是经常接触这种酒的人，比如调酒师一类？”

秦伸点点头，但还是严谨道，“不过也不排除偶然的可能性，毕竟之前的三起案子并没有这个发现。”

纪棠拍了拍秦伸肩膀道完谢转过头招呼着三个臭皮匠小组，“走了兄弟们！”

满怀期待的跑了好几家酒吧都无功而返后，几个人都很郁闷，上面头儿还天天施压。

解开领口一颗扣子，纪棠抬头望了眼深夜的月色，“我一个人再琢磨琢磨，你们先回吧。”

此时另一处，一个男人蹲在地上，修长白皙手指敲了敲玻璃罐，“那就让我看看，这颗心能够保持多久。小一，你听到他的心跳声了吗？”

纪棠漫步在夜市繁华的街道上，看着道路两旁闪烁着的灯光喃喃道，“你怎能轻视我的爱情；永恒的记忆，刻画在心；得到我忧郁的爱，你一定会幸福快乐；不可预知的黑暗和颠沛流离的爱。爱情，心，到底是什么样的关联呢？...”

正低头出着神，两个打闹着的小情侣跑过来撞在他身上，纪棠抬起头和道着歉的女生摆摆手，视线却被街角一闪而过的人吸引住，“师父？！”

他快步跑过去，等追到近处巷道里已空无一人。纪棠四处张望着，都没能再找寻到那抹熟悉的身影。

不会认错的，纪棠笃定着，天知道他日夜思念了那张脸多久。

刚想继续追，熟悉的电话铃声再次响起，“老纪，第5个死者出现了....”

秦伸摘下橡胶手套摇摇头，“这个凶手不简单啊。”

纪棠手里握着那象征末路之美的荼蘼花若有所思，他不禁好奇起凶手的样貌。

转天的会议室里，

局长又严肃的叙述了一番此案的严重性，说的几个小年轻都愁眉不展时，他抿了口茶话锋一转，“不过你们也别灰心，这次啊我特意请来了一位犯罪心理的高手帮助你们破案。”

众人纷纷好奇的抬起头，只见西装革履的高挑身影走进来，得体一笑，“我姓吴，大家叫我克里斯就好。有不够专业的地方还要和你们请教。”

局长拍着克里斯的肩膀笑道，“你这孩子就是谦虚，那这起案子就交给你们了，加油！”

小妮激动的晃着纪棠的胳膊，“沃的妈这也太帅了吧！简直就像从画里走出来的啊！”

纪棠愣愣的看着那个正在和局长寒暄着的人，这样突如其来的重逢是他始料未及的。

待会议结束后，纪棠快步追上，喘了几口气迟疑道，“师父？....”

克里斯疑惑的嗯了一声，“抱歉我们认识吗？”

“我是唐记啊！F先生，游戏！你不记得了吗？”纪棠一脸焦急。

克里斯恍然点点头弯了弯眼睫，“抱歉我最近真的太忙了，竟害我的好徒儿空等那么久。”

‘好徒儿’几个字似羽毛挂蹭而过，让纪棠本就不平静的内心更添涟漪。他脸色微红的笑了笑，“师父你真的，好好看啊。”

克里斯笑出一声摆摆手，“和我再说说案子吧，现在进展到哪一步了？”

听完纪棠的话，克里斯微蹙眉头，“你们有查过4个死者之间的关联吗？从凶手的角度分析，他必然是出于一种什么情感上的理由，才会选择这样的杀人手法。再加上留下的花，我觉得或许是几个死者都与他有着什么交集。”

纪棠点点头，“经调查几名死者的身份各不相同，之间并没有什么特殊的关联，虽然早年间是同一个校区的学生，但也都没有什么来往。”

“如果是这样的话”，克里斯顿了顿，“那我建议你们从几名死者的当年着手调查，也许会有新的发现。”

“好。那..师父你和我们一起吗？”

克里斯摇摇头，“我还有些文件要整理，等你回来。”

听到眼前人又一次这样说纪棠可怜兮兮的皱着眉头，克里斯歉意的笑了笑，“放心这次我不会跑掉的。”

车子里，

小群拍拍驾驶座上纪棠的后背，“这什么姓吴的高人，说的方向真的可行吗？这都过去多少年了啊！”

纪棠不赞同的啧了一声，“人局长说的高手，会不行吗？说不定就有新线索了呢，你们啊少瞎想，赶紧查案是正经事！”

小王碰了碰纪棠的手臂调侃道，“呦没想到咱们纪大少爷还会有夸别人的一天，我说你别再是看上人家了吧哈哈？”

不自在的猛打了个方向盘，纪棠侧过头，“你小子少他妈废话，小心我把你翘班去接女朋友的事告诉队长！”

“得哥我错了，吴教授全世界第一好行吧。”

“切瞧你那怂样儿，以后耙耳朵老公没跑。”

“那也比你一个都追不上强！”

几个大男孩顿时笑骂成一团，纪棠看了看窗外的教学楼，“下车了。”

在出示过证件后，他们被带领着来到教师办公室所在的楼层，推开门，一位上了年纪的女教师站起身，打着招呼。

“康老师您请坐，我们今天来是想了解一下07届几个学生的情况。”

老师从柜子里翻出相册，“是哪几位学生呢？”

小刘报上四个名字后，康老师推了推眼镜，手指在有些泛黄的照片上摩挲着，“哦原来是这几个孩子，因为过于调皮当时我也是费了不少心。不过突然有一天之后，好像几个人都安分了许多，我想肯定是开窍了吧，还很是欣慰呢。”

“那您能说说是什么契机之后，他们突然变乖了吗？”

康老师摘掉花镜，“说来也奇怪，那是我们校区举办的新年晚会，当时校领导考虑到马上就要步入高考年了，让孩子们放松放松，顺便增进一下同学间的交流，不要读了死书。”

“晚会？那晚会是几点结束的？”纪棠追问。

“大概晚上8点多就散场了。”康老师回忆道，“毕竟都还是孩子，太晚了家长们也不放心嘛。”

说到这里，康老师叹了口气摇摇头，“可是没想到，还是出事了。”

“江小一，阳光又懂事的好孩子，居然就....”康老师红了眼圈哽咽着，“就被杀了，多可惜啊那该死的畜生至今都还没找到！”

几个人心里一惊，纪棠给康老师递过纸巾放缓语调，“老师您别难过，我们会调查清楚的。”

出了校门，来到当时接案的分局，纪棠表明来意后，四个人来到档案室翻找着江小一的名字。

“找到了！”小刘呼喊道，几个人凑到一起，打开档案袋。

‘死者，江小一，16岁，尸斑显著且呈暗紫红色，尸冷缓慢颜面发绀属机械性窒息死亡。身体多处反抗性伤痕。’几个人往后翻看着，‘死者身上没有留下凶手的线索，其唯一在世亲属是同父异母的哥哥，下落不明。’

“这也太渎职了吧！”小王看着哥哥一栏空白的页面愤愤不平。

纪棠把材料装回去，“事不宜迟，先找到哥哥！走！”

又是费了好一番功夫，他们才来到乡镇的一处村落。一个小房子里，麻将牌哗啦啦的声音混着几个男人的斥骂声传出。纪棠走到吊儿郎当的男子面前，拍了拍配合调查的通知书，“江小华先生请你跟我们走一趟。”

江小华不屑的看了他们几眼，“早就说了那小崽子死的活该，谁让家里人都喜欢他的，明明我才应该是受宠的那一个！”

想到江小一的惨状纪棠气不打一出来，拽起江小华的领子，“走！”

审讯室内，

“说说你弟弟当年的事情，你了解的情况。”

“没什么好了解的，那晚我去外地玩了，旅店都可以给我作证，我是元旦后回来才知道他出事了。”

小群拿出四名死者的照片摆在江小华面前，“仔细看看，认识这几个人吗？”

江小华看了两眼撇开视线，“不认识。”

“他在说谎。”屋外的克里斯看着玻璃窗里面的江小华，“他回答的时候眼睛没有向下看，随后手指又触碰了两下眉骨，慌忙否认而又愧疚的表现。”

纪棠比出了一个大拇指，“师父就是厉害！”

克里斯笑笑，“这个哥哥应该有问题，希望我的推测能帮到你们。”

纪棠走进审讯室，拿出一堆账单，“江小华，你这么爱赌，钱都是从哪儿来的？据我所知你的生母早在很小的时候就因病去世了，而你的父亲和继母也在几年后意外丧生，就连江小一的学费还都是学校赞助的。”

江小华不安起来，“我..我不会自己打工挣啊！老板看我能干给的多不行吗？”

“呦这么好的工作给我也介绍介绍啊，一个小厂子的操作工每月能挣这么多还真是让人羡慕。”纪棠收住笑大声道，“说实话！你究竟认不认识他们四个？想蹲监狱吗！”

回想起曾经听过一个兄弟出来后被折磨的不成样子，江小华心里直发虚，终是犹犹豫豫的开了口，“我，他们几个说想截什么人，让我给准备工具又安排了人引开门卫...”他大力的抓了抓头发，“我为了还债就答应了，可我也没想到他们要截的是....我真的没杀他啊不关我的事！坦白从宽一定早点放了我吧警察同志！”

当年老旧的小路上没有摄像头，也没有任何目击者，江小一平日和几个人并无仇怨，怎么会突然遭此祸患？不对，一定还有什么遗漏，纪棠心里盘算着。

他翻出康老师的地址找了过去，“打扰了老师，我想问一下，当年江小一有没有什么关系特别好的朋友？”

“嗯...其实那孩子在学校人缘一向不错，他性格好又热心，不过我记得有一次和一个姓贾的孩子起过冲突，说是看不惯欺负人来着。”

纪棠从文件袋里提出一张照片，“是这个叫贾评的人吗？”

康老师戴上眼镜看了看，“对就是他，没想到过去了十几年这孩子都没多大变化。”

纪棠有点意外的收起死者照片，“那您知道江小一护着的是哪个学生吗？”

康老师摇摇头，“我记不清了，好像是个挺寡言的孩子，而且后来和家里人出国了，转学过来待的时间也并不长。”

纪棠道过谢后，想了想又走到档案室，经筛选排查最后锁定了两个比较符合条件的，一个是现在已经在经济界小有成就的老板，还有一个，在出了国之后就没有归国的记录。

“难道还要我去国外一趟不成...”纪棠一脸愁苦。

消息提示音响起，他掏出手机，‘还在忙吗，我朋友有间酒吧过来捧个场？’

纪棠快速的打下一串回复后，整理了材料就往定位的地点赶去。

“师父！”

克里斯回过头俏皮一笑，“来，尝尝我调的酒味道如何。”

纪棠一脸崇拜的接过酒杯，品了两口赞叹道，“哇超好喝！师父这是什么酒啊我也想学学！”

还未等克里斯开口，一个男人笑着走过来，“这可是我们家的专属定制，一般人轻易都喝不到，传说中吴大美人的一杯千金就是这么来的！”

克里斯嗔道，“少来了，谁不知道你这个老板才是真正的名声在外。不过是金酒加了点柠檬汁而已。”

“哎~话可不能这么说，金菲士材料简单想调好，没有技术可不容易。”男人说着又往纪棠的方向努努嘴，“我说你，换口味了？”

“滚，别来骚扰我。”克里斯把笑个不停的男人推到一边，回过身别了别头发到耳后，“他就是我朋友，你别介意。我蛮喜欢这个地方的，有时还会在这里小住。”

纪棠咳了两口酒，憋红着脸缓下来后，期待着开口，“师父，能去你屋里看看吗？”

“当然。”克里斯带着他迈上楼梯，门一打开，一只黑猫钻了出来挠着纪棠的裤子。

克里斯蹲下身挪开黑胖的一团顺了顺毛，“不用怕它，你随意看看，这会儿正忙呢我先下去。”

纪棠点点头，他在屋里走动起来，情调、品味、异域，是他对这个房间的初步印象。

桌子上摆着几个别致的小物件，纪棠俯下身看了看，一个没注意带倒了旁边的杯子，无意被触碰到的鼠标晃开了电脑屏幕，画面上是他们两个的游戏id和几行代码。

纪棠有些征愣，师父的电脑里为什么会有这个....

猫咪许是见到陌生人有些兴奋，跳起来拽下纪棠的钥匙就钻进了沙发后面的缝隙里。

反应过来的纪棠失笑两声，趴在地上够着猫咪的身体哄着它出来，手指摸索间夹住了什么东西，他拿出来一看，是一片有些干枯的黑紫色花瓣。他习惯性的在鼻尖嗅了嗅，好像还依稀有点酸橙的味道。

他鬼使神差的小心把花瓣放到了随身携带的证物袋里，压下心里的种种疑问，纪棠驱车赶回了局里。

“兄弟，帮我检测一下这片花瓣。”

秦伸接过来一看，“在哪儿发现的？”

纪棠一副不愿多说的样子，“你先查。”

秦伸边看着检测的仪器边说，“杜松子酒，黑色曼陀罗，猫爪印，这究竟是巧合呢还是猫咪杀人，纪棠你说呢？”

“上面不是橙子的味道吗？哪儿来的酒？”

“杜松子酒，哦也就是金酒，搭配酸橙汁可以调出占列酒。酒是易挥发的你知道。”

贾评欺负过的漂亮转学生，还有那个隐藏的国外id，纪棠唇线紧抿，他办案以来第一次想毫无顾忌的推脱给巧合。

面对秦伸的质问，他哑口无言。如果一切都是假的，纪棠闭着眼睛倚靠在墙面上，不这不是真的，他不相信，眼见都不一定为实，何况是那个人....对，他应该去找他，他会洗清师父的嫌疑的。

当克里斯看到当时时间紧被疏忽掉的，沙发底下残缺的另一片花瓣时，他知道自己暴露了。还是比预想的快一些。他冷冷的盯着那只正窝在猫爬架上睡的正香的罪魁祸首，心里不禁想起11年前的那个夜晚，如果他没有被支开回去找老师，现在会是什么样的结局呢。

那时候的克里斯刚刚转到新的学校，过于好看的外形一时成了校园的人气王，这自然引起了校霸韩评的注意和不满。一开始还只是偷他的作业本，扎破他的单车车带，可后来看他无甚回应满不在乎的样子就变本加厉的心生歹意，想尽一切下流的办法挫他的锋芒。

有一天，是江小一偶然撞见了韩评压着他啃吻，学校里的其他同学看见校霸都躲的远远的视而不见，只有江小一帮了他。他们不在一个班，江小一为了保护他每天都和他一起上下学，久而久之他便也习惯了江小一的存在。果然人都是贪恋温暖的啊，克里斯多少年后每每回想起，都会低笑着感叹一番。

可就是当时生活里这唯一的阳光，也被韩评和四个借着晚会凑到一起的渣滓给夺走了。若是从未触过光明，黑暗又有何不可忍。

于是一次次的乔装引诱，一次次的挖心。他其实也有过迷茫的时候，可江小一那灿烂的笑容，使他红着眼眶放下了一束又一束有趣的花。

他说不清对纪棠现在到底是一种什么样的情感，小一的替身？他的猎物？亦或是下一束阳光。

一夜未眠的纪棠第二天清晨赶到酒吧，店里空无一人，吧台上一封信吸引了他的视线。

他急忙扯开信封，熟悉的机打体字迹映入眼帘。

‘为了进行游戏，我通常需要一些棋子，当然也不介意成为别人游戏中的棋子。可并不是每个游戏都是有趣的。世界最残酷的游戏，我想一定是爱情。

其实猎物通常不难找，因为它们刚好也都关在一个个男人的心里。于是我会先以驯服的姿态把他们引诱出来，然后，再一口吞噬掉。 

我是什么时候开始喜欢他的？不记得了。只知道年少的时候，每次见到他，心跳总是莫名加速。我喜欢这种感觉，喜欢这种离的很近，又好像离的很远的不确定感。因为我知道，不管我有多孤单，这个世界上，还有一个牵挂的对象可以留恋。

纪棠，别找我，成为我的光是要付出代价的。

对不起，师父这次，要永久食言了。’

纪棠大颗大颗的眼泪浸湿了信纸，一如那次梦境里，无助而又心碎。


End file.
